Life of Phineas and Isabella
by Braeden14
Summary: Phineas and Isabella's life together
1. The Date

11 years later… Phineas, Ferb and the gang are 21

6:00 p.m. on a Friday night at the movies with Isabella

"That movie was so awesome," I said to Isabella as the movie ends.

"I know right, so much action and of course the romance was totally cool," Isabella said as she looks over at me and smiles.

"You are too cute," I said with a chuckle.

"I am glad we chose that movie, it was so cool," Isabella said excited.

"Yes, yes it was so cool," I said as we get up from our seats and walk out of the theatre room hand in hand.

"Where do you want to go to eat," I said as we walk out to my car, a blue Nissan Altima, and open the passenger door for Isabella.

"I am not sure, anything sounds good right about now," Isabella said as she gets in the car and puts on her buckle as I shut her door for her and get in the driver side.

"Hey I know!" I said as I look at her and smile.

"I am going to surprise you," I said.

"I love you," Isabella said as she smiles back at me.

"I love you too," I said as I start driving to the restaurant.

"I wonder where you are taking me," Isabella wondered.

"I am not giving you any hints. You are going to have to wait and see," I said smiling.

"You're no fun," Isabella teased.

"You and I both know that is not true. I am lots of fun," I said with a laugh as I look over at her.

"I can't wait to get there and eat, I am starved," Isabella said.

"I know I wish we were there now. There is so much traffic out," I said getting irritated.

"Dude I just want to get to the restaurant, why does there have to be so much traffic," I said getting impatient as we get stuck at a traffic light.

"It is Friday night Phineas," Isabella said to me aggravated with my impatience.

"I know Isabella, I am just tired of getting stuck at every light," I said as I roll m eyes at her.

"Why are you being like this, its Friday night traffic is always busy," Isabella said irritated.

"Like I said before, I just want to get to the restaurant," I said.

"We will get there when we get there, you need to be more patient," Isabella told me as she turns her head and looks out the window.

"I just get irritated when I get caught at every single light," I said.

"You didn't get caught at every single light Phineas, you went through a couple of green lights back there," Isabella said as she looks at me.

"Well ok it seems like we are getting caught at every light, it's really annoying," I said as we get caught at another light.

"Ugh you see now we are caught at this one too," I said really annoyed.

"Phineas stop! You are getting annoying by acting this way. There is traffic all over that's why the lights are changing," Isabella said.

"I know why it's happening ok," I said super annoyed as I look over at her.

"Then stop being like this and get over it and deal with it," Isabella said.

"It is going to take like an hour just to get over there," I said.

"Ugh! No it is not," Isabella said.

"Whatever," I said annoyed. The rest of the trip to the restaurant is quiet while we just listen to the music on the radio. We are both so irritated it is not even funny. She is so irritated with me and just keeps looking out her window the rest of the way. Finally we arrive at the restaurant I chose to take Isabella to. I park the car and turn it off. Isabella still sits there quiet while looking out the window.

"We are here," I said as I take off my buckle and look over at Isabella and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh," Isabella said as she takes off her buckle and continues being quiet.

"Look baby I'm sorry for acting that way, I was just getting impatient in the traffic, I shouldn't get like that," I apologized for my actions.

"It's ok. It's just you can't do anything about traffic, you didn't need to be that way," Isabella said as she finally looks at me.

"I know, I'm truly sorry," I apologized.

"I know you are. I still love you," Isabella said with a smile.

"Ok let's go eat," I said to Isabella as I get out of the car, walk over to her door and open it for her.

"Thank you Phineas," Isabella thanked me.

"Anytime," I said as I shut her door.

"Yum the food smells so good," Isabella said as we walk into the restaurant hand in hand.

"How many," the hostess asked.

"Two," I said.

"Ok follow me," the hostess said as she starts walking to a table followed by Isabella and I.

"How are you two doing this evening," the hostess asked on the way to the table.

"Good, how about you? How's your night going," I asked.

"It's going. I have been busy, but I am getting off work in half an hour. After work my husband is taking me out to dinner so I can't wait for that," the hostess said.

"Nice," I said.

"Something to look forward to," I said with a smile.

"Exactly," the hostess said as she brings us to a booth.

"Here is your table," the hostess said as I sit down on one side of the booth and Isabella sits on the other side.

"Here you guys go," the hostess said as she sets the menus down in front of us.

"Your waiter will be Zayden, He will be here in a few minutes ok," the hostess said.

"Ok thanks," we said at the same time as the hostess walks away.

"What are you getting to drink Phineas," Isabella asked me.

"Um I just want water," I said.

"What are you getting," I asked as I look up at her from the menu.

"I want tea," Isabella said.

"Nice! Tea is good," I said.

"Yeah, it is delicious," Isabella said.

"Hi my name is Zayden I will be your waiter today. Can I start you two off with something to drink," Zayden asked.

"Yeah I just want water," I said.

"I want tea," Isabella said.

"Do you guys know what you want to eat or should I give you a few moments," Zayden asked.

"Do you know what you want Hun," I asked Isabella.

"No not yet, I think we will need a few more minutes," Isabella said to the waiter.

"Ok I will go and get your drinks and come back and check on you," Zayden said.

"Ok thank you," I said as I look back at my menu.

"I don't know what I want," I said looking over the menu.

"I have two things I am trying to decide on," I said.

"I found something. It looks so good, I am getting it," Isabella said.

"Yeah I wish I could decide like you," I said.

"I think I might go with this one," I said pointing to the item I want while showing Isabella.

"Yum get it, that looks good," Isabella said.

"I will, Ok I now know what I want" I said as I put my menu down on the table.

"Ok here are your drinks," Zayden said as he puts our drinks in front of us.

"Thanks," Isabella and I said at the same time.

"You are welcome. Have you guys decided what you want yet," Zayden asked.

"Yes, yes we have. I will have this steak por favor," I said pointing to the item I want.

"Ok good choice. How would you like that cooked," Zayden asked me.

"Medium well is fine," I said.

"Ok. What would you like miss," Zayden asked Isabella as he looks over at her.

"I will have the chicken and pasta with alfredo sauce," Isabella said.

"Nice I will have those out shortly," Zayden said as he takes our menus and walks off.

"This place is very nice, I am glad you brought me here," Isabella said looking around.

"Yeah it is nice," I said.

Sometime later, after sitting, waiting and just chattin' and enjoying this time together not sure how long, but our food finally arrives…

"Your food has arrived," Zayden said as he puts the plates in front of us.

"Sweet thank you," I said as I look at the food and then back up at Zayden.

"You are welcome, is there anything else I can get for you," Zayden asked.

"Would you like more tea ma'am," Zayden asked Isabella.

"Si por favor," Isabella responded.

"Ok and would you like more water sir," Zayden asked.

"No not right now," I said.

"Ok enjoy your food and I will be back with your tea," Zayden said as he walks away.

"This looks so good," I said as we start eating,"

"It is good," Isabella said.

"Here is your tea," Zayden said as he puts Isabella's tea in front of her.

"Gracias," Isabella said.

"Anytime," Zayden said as he walks away.

Later on after eating that scrumptious meal…

"Are you guys going to have dessert tonight," Zayden asked us.

"Do you want any," I asked Isabella as I look at her.

"Si," Isabella said.

"What would you like miss," Zayden asked her.

"I would like the red velvet cake," Isabella said.

"What about you sir," Zayden asked me.

"I will take the chocolate fudge cake," I said.

"I will be back with those," Zayden said.

"All the water I drank went right through me, I will be back," I said as I get up.

"Ok," Isabella said as I walk to the bathroom.

"Hey Zayden can I talk to you for a second," I stopped the waiter.

"Yeah is everything ok," Zayden asked me.

"Yeah, I need to let you know that I am going to propose to my girlfriend over there, "I said as we both look over at Isabella who is looking down at her phone.

"Can you take this ring and put it on top of her cake so she sees the ring when you put the cake in front of her," I asked.

"Yeah of course I can do that, we do stuff like this all of the time," Zayden said as he take the ring.

"Can you also wait until I get back to the table to bring the cakes out, I have to use the restroom real quick," I told Zayden.

"Yeah I will wait until I see you back at the table," Zayden said.

"Ok thank you," I said as I walk to the bathroom and after that head back to our table.

"I'm back," I said as I sit down at our table.

"Yay I missed you," Isabella said.

"I love you," I said.

"I know, I love you too," Isabella said.

"Here is your chocolate fudge cake," Zayden said as he puts my cake in front of me.

"Here is your cake miss," Zayden said as he puts her cake in front of her.

"Looks so good and what the," Isabella said as she takes a second look at it and looks up at me as I walk over to her side of the booth and kneel down on one knee.

"Isabella will you marry me," I said as I grab her hand and hold it.

"Oh Phineas, I just love you so much," Isabella said as tears fall down her face.

"Yes, yes I definitely will," Isabella said as we both stand up and start kissing.

"Aw," People around said as they start clapping.

"This is awesome" Isabella saidas I put the ring on her finger.

"Congratulations you two," Zayden said.

"Thanks," we both said at the same time as we both sit back down and start eating our dessert.

"This cake is so good," Isabella said takes a bite of her cake.

After we get done eating dessert we are ready to go so we get our stuff and walk up to the front so I can pay for the meal.

"How was everything," the cashier asked us.

"Awesome," I said as I pay for it all.

"Thank you Zayden for putting the ring on the cake," I whispered to Zayden thanking him for helping me as we walk past him.

"You're welcome," Zayden said with a thumbs up.

"Well that was good now wasn't it," I said as we walk to my car hand in hand.

"Yes, yes it was," Isabella said as we both get in the car and head to her house.

At Isabella's

"Here you go," I said as I open Isabella door and hold it open for her.

"Thank you," Isabella said as she gets out.

"I am never going to forget this night Phineas Flynn," Isabella said as we walk to the front door of her house hand in hand.

"Neither will I," I said as we put our arms around each other kiss each other goodnight.

"I love you," Isabella said.

"I love you too," I said as we break apart.

"Well I better get going and let you go so you can go to bed. I will see you later," I said as I walk away.

"Bye Babe," I said as I get to my car.

"Bye," Isabella said as she waves goodbye as I get in my car.

I wave goodbye as I drive off and go home

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. the best day of the year

Two years later… Phineas, Ferb and the gang are twenty-three years old now. Today is July 4th and is a super special day for the Flynn-Fletcher family. Today is the day of Phineas and Isabella's wedding, that's right they are getting married! Awesome right! It's totally awesome!

 **6:00 p.m. at a church in Danville**

"I can't believe I am getting married Ferb," I said to my brother ferb who was standing right next to me outside of the sanctuary.

"I know," Ferb said back to me.

"Hi Phineas and Ferb," Isabella's parents as they walk up to us.

"Hey," we both said at the same time.

"Today is the day Phineas," Isabella's mom Vivian said to me.

"I know I am so happy I am marrying Isabella. We are so perfect for each other we are such best friends," I said excited.

"I am happy for you both. She loves you to death," Vivian said as she smiles at me.

"I love her to death too," I said so happy.

"I can't wait to see her, she is going to look extremely beautiful in her wedding dress," I said.

"Well it was nice seeing you two, we are going to go find ourselves a seat," Vivian said as her and her husband walk away.

"See you guys later," I said.

"See ya," Vivian said.

"Hey guys. Dude I can't believe you're getting married Phineas," Django said as he greets us.

"Hey, I know it's exciting," I said.

"I think you and Isabella are great together. You guys make a cute couple," Django said.

"Aw thanks Django," I said.

"Yeah. Hey Ferb how are you doing," Django asked Ferb.

"Awesome," Ferb said as he puts a thumb up.

"Well I better get up front the wedding is about to start, see you guys up front," I said as I walk up front and stand there waiting for it to start. Music starts playing as the maid of honor, my sis Candace and Best man my brother Ferb walk down the aisle to the front. Then come the bridesmaids: Addison, Katie, ginger, and Gretchen walk down the aisle with the groomsmen Buford, Baljeet, Django, and Irving. After them comes the flower girl my niece Amanda. She is so cute in her little white flower girl dress. She walks down the aisle throwing the flowers and walks up to the front, gives her uncle Phineas a big hug then stands next to Candace. After they all come up to the front the wedding music starts playing and everyone stands up and looks to the back of the room. A beautiful Isabella and her dad walk through the door and walk down the aisle. She is so beautiful in the pretty white wedding dress. I just love her so very much. They walk up to the front and Isabella stands next to me. We face each other, join hands and both just smile at each other.

"Who gives this woman to this man," the justice of the peace asked.

"I do," Isabella's dad said then sits down next to her mom.

Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two people present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

NO ONE SAYS A WORD

"Ok let's get this wedding started," justice of the peace said.

"Do you Phineas Flynn take this woman to be your lawfully wedded Wife," justice of peace asked me.

"Yes, yes I do," I said looking at Isabella with the biggest smile on my face.

"Repeat after me, I Phineas, take you Isabella to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part," justice of peace said.

" I Phineas, take you Isabella to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do us part," I repeated.

"Do you Isabella Garcia-Shapiro take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband," justice of peace asked Isabella.

"I totally do," Isabella said as happy as can be.

"Repeat after me, I Isabella take you Phineas to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part," justice of peace told Isabella.

"I Isabella take you Phineas to be my husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do us part," Isabella repeated.

"Now it is time for the rings," justice of peace said. The rings are given to us as we start our ring vows.

"Phineas repeat after me, I Phineas promise this day to love, honor and cherish you as my wife, companion, and partner. I place this ring upon your hand as a sign of my love and fidelity," justice of peace said.

"I Phineas promise this day to love, honor and cherish you as my wife, companion, and partner. I place this ring upon your hand as a sign of my love and fidelity," I said as I place the ring on her hand.

"Isabella repeat after me, I Isabella promise this day to love, honor and cherish you as my husband, companion, and partner. I place this ring upon your hand as a sign of my love and fidelity," justice of peace said.

"I Isabella promise this day to love, honor and cherish you as my husband, companion and partner. I place this ring upon your hand as a sign of my love and fidelity," Isabella said as she places the ring on my hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," justice of peace said.

"Yes," we both said excited as I kiss Isabella passionately.

"Ladies and gentlemen I now present to you our newest family of Danville Mr. and Mrs. Phineas Flynn," justice of peace announced.

"Yes! I'm finally married to Phineas," Isabella shouted to the audience as they clap and laugh.

"Dude I can't believe we are finally married," I said to Isabella as we walk down the aisle hand in hand.

"I know right," Isabella said back to me.

"I just love you so much," I said as I give Isabella another big kiss.

"I love you so much too," Isabella said to me as she giggles. We walk out of the building and walk over to the grass on the side of the building. We are having our wedding party pictures taken right now as everyone else is headed to the reception. My sister and brother who are the maid of honor and best man walk out followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen. We all get together and get ready for pictures to be taken. A bunch of pictures are taken and now we are all ready to go to the reception and eat dinner. I am so hungry right now.

"I can't wait to get to the reception. I'm starving," I told Isabella.

"Me too," Isabella said as I open the passenger door for her of my car, which has been all decorated by friends. The back window says just married on it and there are streamers and cans hanging off of the back of the car. The rest of the car looks so awesome too; our friends did an awesome job decorating it.

"Thanks," Isabella said as I hold the door open for her.

"Yep," I said as I shut it and get in the driver side.

"This car looks awesome," Isabella said.

"I know right," I said back.

"Let's go eat and have more fun," I said as I start driving to the reception with the rest of the party behind us.

 **At the reception**

"Finally we are here," I said as I get out of the car and open Isabella's door for her. She loves when I do that. We walk hand in hand into the building followed by the rest of the party. We walk straight over to the tables with the food on it and start getting our food.

"Yum this all looks so delicious," I said while putting food on my plate.

"Yeah it does," Isabella said putting food on her plate also. Candace, Ferb and the rest of the party come in behind us and get their food too. The party has a table in the front of all of the other tables.

"I guess this table is reserved for the wedding party being in front of everyone else," I said as Isabella and I sit down in the center of the table. The rest of the party sits down around us.

"That cake looks awesome over there," Isabella said as she eats her food.

"I cannot wait to cut it and we both shove some in each other's mouths," I said excited.

"Yeah that is going to be so awesome," Isabella said.

"Where are you guys going on your honeymoon," Ferb asked.

"Paris," We both said at the same time.

"Sweet," Ferb said.

"You guys leaving tonight," Buford asked.

"Yep our flight leaves at 10:00 tonight," I said.

"We are heading to the air port after the reception is over," Isabella said.

"I can't wait Paris is awesome and we are going to have so much fun," I said so excited.

"How long you going to be gone," Baljeet asked.

"A week and a half," I said.

"Sweet! I heard Paris is very nice," Django said.

"It is," Isabella said.

"It's the city of love," Isabella said as she smiles and looks over at me.

"Yes, yes it is," I said smiling at her.

"Mommy," Candace's daughter Amanda comes running up to her.

"Hey sweetie you want to sit with mommy," Candace said.

"Yeah," Amanda said as Candace picks her up and sits her in her lap.

"Here's your food sweetie, you forgot it," Jeremy said as he brings Amanda's plate over to her.

"Thank you daddy," Amanda said.

"Congratulations you two," Jeremy said.

"Thanks," Isabella and I said at the same time.

"This is the best day of my entire life," Isabella said as she looks at me with a big smile on her face.

"It's only going to get better," I said smiling at her.

"Everything is better with you," Isabella said.

"You two are so perfect for each other," Ferb said.

"I just love my Phineas," Isabella said as she puts her arm around me and gives me a big hug.

 **LATER**

After eating dinner everyone is ready for cake already.

"Ready to cut the cake," I asked Isabella.

"Yeah let's do this," Isabella said excited as we walk up to the cake with everybody watching.

"Ok let's get this cake cut," I said as I grab the knife. Isabella grabs hold of the knife too and we cut the cake together.

"Open up," I said as I shove a piece of cake into Isabella's mouth and laugh.

"Your turn," Isabella said as she shoves a piece into my mouth and laughs at me.

"That is so delicious. I love you," I said as we kiss with the cake still being on our mouths.

"Woo hoo," Everybody cheered as we kiss once again.

"Now let's get a piece of this delicious cake so everyone else can get some," I said as Isabella and I get our cake followed by everyone else who wants it.

"Buford loves this cake," Buford said as we sit back down and at our table.

"I know right, it is so good," Isabella said to Buford. After everybody is done with their dessert it is time for some fun. Fun I like to call dancing. One of our favorite songs starts playing as Isabella and I go out in the middle of the floor and start dancing along with the rest of the wedding party and everyone else who wants to dance. Ferb and I show off some of our moves and have a little competition going there. Everybody cheers us on and Django, Buford and Baljeet decide to join us on the competition. Amanda decides she wants to join us too and comes running out and starts showing us her moves. It is the cutest thing ever. After the competition, the DJ puts on the Macarena and so everyone on the dance floor dances to that song. After a few songs Isabella slow dances with her father. That is just totally awesome, Sweet father/daughter moment there. After the father /daughter dance, there is a Mother/son dance so my mom and I dance together. After that Isabella and I get together and slow dance ourselves. I love this! Being with my new wife is the best thing ever. We are best friends to begin with but this is even better because now I get to spend the rest of my life with her. I just love her so much. I couldn't imagine life without her.

"You are just so beautiful babe," I said.

"You just look so much cuter than ever in that tux," Isabella said with the biggest smile on her face.

"I love you," I said with a chuckle.

"I love you," Isabella said as we lean in closer to each other and kiss passionately. After we kiss, Isabella lays her head on my shoulder as we continue dancing. After all that fun dancing we play games and just have fun hanging out with one another until we leave for the airport.

 **8:00 p.m.**

It is time for Isabella and I to leave for the airport. We say our goodbyes to everyone and get in the limo.

"Goodbye everyone, I love you all and see you in a week," I said while waving goodbye out of the limo window.

"Bye," everyone called out as the limo takes off.

"This is going to be so much fun in Paris," Isabella said as she grabs my hand and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah it will be fun, "I said as I give her a kiss on her head.

"Any where is fun with you babe," Isabella said as she looks up at me and giggles.

"You are too cute," I said with a laugh.

 **At The airport**

Before Isabella and I get out of the limo, I put on jeans and a t-shirt and put my tux in my luggage. Isabella puts on cute jean shorts and a tank top and flip flops, then puts her wedding dress with her luggage. We grab our luggage and walk into the airport. We check our luggage in and go through security and walk down to our terminal and sit and wait for our plane to arrive. Our plane arrives about 10 minutes early so that was awesome news. At least it is not late. Isabella and I get on the plane and take our seats.

"I'm so excited for this Phineas, I can't wait any longer. I want to get there now," Isabella said so excited.

"I know right it is way awesome, so much to do there, "I said excited. The plane is finally getting ready to take off. Everyone puts their seat belts on for takeoff.

"Here we come Paris," I said very excited as our plane takes off and heads to Paris.

Many, Many, Many hours later

"Yeah we are almost to our destination," I said excited to Isabella who is leaning on my shoulder and holding my hand.

"Yes," Isabella said excited as she looks out the window.

"Will everyone put on your seat belts we are about ready to land," the flight attendant told everyone. Everyone puts on their seat belts and soon after, the plane starts having difficulties.

"Phineas what's going on," Isabella said as she starts freaking out and holds on to me real tight.

"Hang on to me," I said as I put my arms around Isabella and my head over her to protect her as luggage falls from above and lands everywhere. One luggage falls and hits me on the back.

"OW, that hurt," I yelled as everyone starts panicking and wanting off the plane.

"PHINEAS," Isabella screamed at the top of her lungs as everyone on the plane gets thrown from their seats and get thrown everywhere as the plane crash lands to the ground, separating me and Isabella…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Honeymoon

"He's waking up, he's waking up," I heard a voice as I slowly open my eyes seeing a bunch of EMTs hovering over me.

"Ouch my head hurts," I said as I put my hand on my head.

"What the," I said as I remove my hand from my head only to see a massive amount of blood covering my hand dripping down my arm.

"Yeah you banged your head up pretty good there sir. You also got scrapes and bruises," one of the EMTs said as he starts cleaning up my head.

"We are going to get you to the hospital and you will have to have stitches put in your head," one said.

"Dude where is my wife," I asked one of the EMTs as I look around as she is nowhere in sight just debris all over from the plane.

"I don't know," One said as he covers up my head to stop the constant bleeding.

"I have to find her, we just got married and we are on our way to our honeymoon. I cannot lose her," I said as tears start to fall down my face.

"Congratulations sir," he congratulated me on our marriage.

"Thanks," I said still tearing up.

"She probably went to one of the other hospitals already. A lot of people have been found and taken to hospitals already," Another EMT told me as I get lifted up onto a stretcher.

"I just have to find her," I said looking around as they walk me over to the ambulance.

"ISABELLA,"I cried out as I spot my beautiful wife underneath a pile of rubble from the plane lying there unconscious. Some EMTs run over to her and carefully pull her out from underneath the rubble.

"Oh no," I said as they pull her out. Her arm and head are all cut up and are constantly bleeding. One of her legs also has a big gash on it and is covered in blood. I can't help but to cry even more seeing her like that. I can't help her!

"Isabella," I whispered to myself as the EMTs put me into the ambulance and take me to the hospital. I don't know if she is alive or not. She looks so helpless and I am so scared I will never see her again. This is not how I pictured our honeymoon to be. I just wish we were safe and sound at our honeymoon suite at the resort right now cuddling and watching movies.

AT THE HOSPITAL

"I want to see my wife," I told the EMTs as they lay me down on the ER gurney.

"I know Phineas, I am sure you will get to visit her later, but first you need to get your head fixed ok," One EMT told me.

"Ok," I said.

"Ok Phineas you are going to have stitches put in your head and the doctor wants to get you checked out to make sure nothing else is wrong, ok," the nurse said.

"Ok nurse," I said.

"The doctor will be in to see you in a little bit and he will put your stitches in ok," the nurse told me.

"Ok," I said.

30 minutes later…

"Hi Phineas how are you feeling," the doctor asked me as he walks into my room.

"My head hurts a whole lot," I said.

"I am sorry you had to wait so long, we are really busy right now," the doctor apologized.

"That's ok I understand," I said. The doctor numbs my head and gets ready to put the stitches in.

"The nurse told me you want me to have more checked out," I said.

"Well I want to get an x-ray done to make sure you don't have any other injuries, make sure you are ok everywhere else," the doctor said.

"Oh" I said.

"Yeah it's better to be safe than sorry. I just want to make sure you are ok everywhere else," the doctor explained to me.

"That sounds good," I said as I lay there and wait for the doctor.

"Do you know if my wife is here," I asked the doctor.

"Maybe, I can take a look and see. What is her name," the doctor said.

"Isabella Flynn," I said.

"Uh yep she is on the other side of the ER in room 30," the doctor told me as he looks on the computer.

"Ok, can I ask how she is doing," I asked as the doctor starts putting the stitches in.

"Yeah, she is doing ok. The nurse got her to wake up. She broke her arm and cut her head open. She also cut open one of her legs but that is going to be fine. She is going to have stitches put in her head," the doctor said.

"She got hurt worse than me. Well I am glad she is doing ok and is alive. That is the important thing," I said relieved.

"Yeah it is," the doctor said as he starts putting the stitches in.

Later…

"Ok all of the stitches are in and in a little bit you will be going to x-ray and get checked out. After that if x-ray comes back good than you are good to go," the doctor said.

"Ok," I said.

"I just want to get done and go see my wife," I said.

"I know you will very soon," The doctor said as he gets me ready to go out for an x-ray.

Later on…

"Ok you are ready to be discharged," the nurse said.

"Your X-ray looks good. Nothing else seems to be wrong that is a good sign," the nurse said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go see my wife," I said as I sit up on the edge of the bed getting ready to discharge.

"Ok sign these discharge papers and you are good to go," The nurse said as she hands me the papers.

"Sweet," I said as I sign the papers and stand up to get ready to go.

"Ok Phineas you are good to go, do you have everything you had with you," the nurse said.

"Yeah all I had was my phone in my pocket and my wallet," I said as I follow the nurse out of the room.

"Your wife is in room 30 right over there," the nurse said as she walks me over to Isabella's room.

"Thanks so much nurse, "I said.

"You're welcome," she said as she walks away.

"Hi honey," I said as I walk into Isabella's room.

"Phineas," Isabella said with the biggest smile on her face as she looks over at me.

"You must be the husband," Isabella's nurse said.

"Yes, yes I am," I said as I pull a chair up right next to the bed and sit down next to Isabella.

"She has been asking about you ever since she woke up," the nurse said.

"I have been doing the same thing asking about you honey. How are you feeling," I said to Isabella as I grab her hand and hold it.

"Better now that you are here," Isabella said as she just lies there looking at me.

"Aw I am glad to hear that," I said as I kiss her on her forehead.

"I see you broke your left arm," I said as I look at her arm in a cast.

"Yeah, I also cut my head open and got stitches in it and had to get stitches in my leg too," Isabella said as she points to the stitches on her leg.

"Ouch, I am so sorry babe. You got hurt worse than me. I tried to protect you," I said.

"It's ok I am going to be fine. I am so happy to see that you are alive, I was so scared you didn't make it, "Isabella said.

"Does my mom know what happened, "Isabella asked.

"Yeah I called her and then my parents while waiting to be seen from the doctor, "I told her.

"I am going to call them all back when we get to the resort," I said.

"When do you get out of here," I asked.

"The doctor said I can go pretty soon. They are going to wrap things up. They sent me to x-ray and the results are good. Nothing else is wrong, so that is good," Isabella said.

"I am just hurting a lot right now," she said.

"Aw I hate to see you like this honey," I said.

"I know I hate being in pain," Isabella said.

30 minutes go by and Isabella can be discharged now we are so excited to be getting out of the ER and heading to our resort. The nurse discharges her and we call a taxi to get our luggage from where the entire luggage went to and then we get a car to rent and then head to our resort. I already called the resort and let them know what had happened and they are understandable. The honeymoon suite we were supposed to be in went to another couple because the resort never heard from us and the lady said she tried calling to see if we were still coming to the room but never could get a hold of us. So we lost that room but good news, they had another honeymoon suite open and we got in that one.

"Yes, we are finally here," I said as we walk into the suite and put our luggage down on the floor next to the couch in the room.

"I am so tired," Isabella said as she lies down on the bed.

"Same here," I said as I lie down on the bed next to her.

"Ow," Isabella said in pain.

"Aw hon is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable," I asked.

"I don't know nothing will really help, I can't get comfortable with my arm in a cast," Isabella said with a sad look on her face.

"I will try and do everything I can to make you comfortable on the entire honeymoon and after of course," I said with a smile.

"Aw I know you will, you are such a great husband Phineas," Isabella said.

"I love you," Isabella said as she kisses me.

"I love you," I said back as we continue cuddling on the bed and kissing.

Ring Ring Ring

"Who could that be, I just want to relax," I said as we stop kissing and I look at my cell phone.

"Whoops it's your mom I forgot to call, oh well we just got here," I said as I answer my phone.

"Hi," I said to Vivian.

"Hey how are you guys doing," Vivian asked me.

"Good just in pain though. We just got to the resort a bit ago. We are so tired I forgot to call, "I said.

"That's ok sweetie I was just seeing how you guys are doing. I am glad you guys are ok," Vivian said.

"Can I talk to Isa," Vivian asked me.

"Of course here she is," I said as I hand the phone to Isabella.

"Hi mom," Isabella said.

"Yeah I am feeling better now that Phineas is with me again," Isabella said as she looks over at me and smiles.

"I am glad to just be safe and sound in our suite and together again," Isabella told her mom.

"Ok thanks for calling. I will talk to you later bye love you mom," Isabella said as she hangs up and hands me my cell phone.

"She had to go," I asked.

"Yeah and she wanted us to get back to our honeymoon. She will call another time she said," Isabella said.

"Ok cool, well I don't think you want to do much today besides rest," I said.

"Yeah, we are going to be here a week and a half so we got plenty of time to explore the city," Isabella said.

"So we can just lie here and continue relaxing," Isabella said as she smiles at me.

"I'm with you there," I said as we continue kissing and relaxing, enjoying each other's company.

That very next day

11:30 am and Isabella is still sleeping like a baby so I decide to go and get lunch for us both. I just went and get a couple sandwiches from the store down the street from our hotel and a couple of drinks.

"Hey," I said as I walk in the door but no answer.

"Babe," I said as I walk over to the couch and put the food down on it, then walk over to Isabella who is still sleeping.

"Aw she's so tired," I said to myself as I walk back to the couch, sit down, start eating and turn the TV on.

"Ow," I heard Isabella say softly as she is waking up.

"Phineas where'd you go," Isabella said as she wakes up more.

"I'm over here hon," I said from the couch.

"Oh," she said as she turns around and looks at me.

"Whatcha doin," she asked.

"Eating lunch, I went and got some food for us and some drinks," I said.

"Are you feeling up to eating," I asked while continuing eating.

"Yeah I will eat," Isabella said as she sits up on the bed.

"Ow Ow Ow," Isabella said as she holds her arm and then puts her hand on her leg because that is hurting also.

"Aw babe do you need help getting up or do you want to eat on the bed," I asked.

"I want to sit by you," Isabella said as she tries getting up.

"Wait, here let me help you get up," I said as I get up from the couch and walk over to the bed and help her up.

"Ow, it hurts to stand up right now," Isabella said in pain because of her leg that got cut open.

"Here let's do this," I said as I pick Isabella up in my arms and I carry her over to the couch and sit down.

"That was fun being carried by you," Isabella said.

"It was fun to do. I didn't want you hurting while walking over here," I said as we both eat the food.

"You are so good to me Phineas," Isabella said as we continue eating lunch and watch a little TV.

"I will always be here for you babe," I said with a smile.

"I love you," Isabella said as she leans her head on my shoulder.

After lunch we go out and explore the city of love. I help Isabella along of course. There is so much to explore we are going to sightsee and go on tours and do as much as we can.

"Would you like to go and tour the Eiffel Tower later on," I asked her as we start walking around hand in hand exploring shop after shop.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, let's do it," Isabella said.

"Are you ok with walking, I mean I will help you along of course, but we can do something else like a bus tour if you want, then we can just relax on the bus," I said.

"I will take it easy," Isabella said.

"The bus tour sounds fun for another day of course," Isabella said.

"Ok, if you need to stop, we can," I said as we continue walking around exploring different shops all around us.

"Ok," Isabella said.

Later on after all of that fun with my beautiful wife walking around we go and do a tour of the Eiffel Tower and then relax a bit on the grass at a local park.

"How are you feeling," I asked Isabella as we relax on the grass.

"Ok, I just cannot wait until this pain goes away and I'm healed," Isabella said.

"I know, my head hurts really bad too, at least we can both comfort each other," I said as I put an arm around her.

"Yeah," Isabella said as we continue cuddling on the grass for a little bit longer

Hours later it is dinner time and there are too many places to choose from

That night after we have dinner at a fancy restaurant…

"Do you want to continue hanging out around the city or are you ready to go back to our room and go to bed," I asked as we continue walking around.

"I am really tired, this has been a really fun but long day," Isabella said with a big yawn.

"Back to the resort it is then," I said as we go back to our room and get ready for bed.

"I am just going to lie down for a bit," Isabella said as she lays down on the bed.

"I am going to brush my teeth and change clothes, I will be out in a minute," I said as I go and get ready for bed.

THUMP

"Ow," I heard Isabella from the bathroom.

"Are you ok out there? What happened, I heard a thump," I said from the bathroom.

"No, I fell off the bed," Isabella said.

"Oh my gosh babe," I said as I stop what I'm doing and run out to her.

"You didn't get hurt worse did you," I said as I kneel down and help Isabella back up on the bed.

"No, I just couldn't get comfortable and rolled off the bed that is all," Isabella explained.

"I'm sorry honey, I wish I could just make you as comfortable as possible," I said as I kiss her.

"It's ok I will be fine, I got you to help me," Isabella said with a smile.

"Ok well you be careful, I am going to finish getting ready for bed, I will be back," I said as I go back into the bathroom.

Minutes later…

"I am done," I said as I walk out of the bathroom and out to the bed.

"Are you going to get ready for bed now," I asked her.

"Yeah can you help me," Isabella asked.

"You don't even need to ask, of course I will help you," I said as I help her to the bathroom and get ready for bed. After she's done I help her back in bed and I turn off the light and walk to the bed.

"OW OW OW, UGH," I said in pain and frustration after stubbing my toe on the bottom of the bed while walking to my side of the bed.

"Ow that hurts now too," I said as I sit down on the bed and hold my foot.

"You ok," Isabella asked.

"Just frustrated, I stubbed my toe on the bottom of the bed," I said irritated as I lay down.

"OW," I hollered as I just banged my head on the head board while laying down.

"Phineas," Isabella said with a chuckle.

"It's not funny, I just banged my head where the cut is with the stitches in on the head board of the bed," I said in frustration as I put my hand on my head.

"Ouch," Isabella said.

"Now my toe and head hurt worse," I said irritated.

"I am going to sleep now, goodnight hon," I said as I lean over to her and kiss her goodnight.

"Goodnight, hopefully tomorrow we won't get hurt anymore," Isabella said.

"Right. Let's hope not," I said as we both go to sleep.

6 days later we continue hanging out around the city

"I can't believe we only have a few days left of this trip," I said sitting next to Isabella on a bus for a bus tour.

"I know I am glad we chose to come to Paris, I love it here. There is so much sightseeing and tours of the city," Isabella said.

"This is so neat, look at that hon," I said pointing to an attraction we are passing on the bus.

"Wow that is really pretty," Isabella said as she snaps a picture with the camera we brought with us for memories.

"We should go to one of the shows that is playing tonight," I suggested.

"Yeah we could do that after dinner tonight," Isabella said excited.

"Sounds like a plan," I said as we look at each other and smile.

"That's cool," I said as the tour guide continues telling everyone on the bus about all of the attractions we are passing. Once the tour is over we go back to the Eiffel Tower again because that was a fun tour. We both really enjoyed going on that tour. After the Eiffel Tower tour, it is time for dinner and boy are we famished after the fun tours today.

"Where do you want to go for dinner," I asked as we leave the Eiffel Tower and walk downtown.

"Well… how about Moulin Rouge, it is right across the street and it has show's also," Isabella said.

"Sounds great, let's go," I said as we Walk hand in hand over to that restaurant and walk into the building. After we eat the delicious meal there we stay and watch one of the show's.

"This is a neat place, don't you think babe," I said.

"Yes, yes it is. I love it, the food was just great and the show was fun.

"Well I am tired after this fun filled day," Isabella said with a big yawn as we leave for the resort.

"Yeah same here, well after tonight we only have two days left before head back home," I said.

"I can't believe that, but at least we are not leaving each other, we get to be with each other for the rest of our lives," Isabella said very excited.

"I know isn't it so awesome, I am so glad we are such best friends," I said with a smile as we walk to the resort and get to our room. We both get ready for bed and hang out for a bit longer and watch a little TV and cuddle on the bed before going to sleep.

The last two days' fly by as fast as they can

"What time does the shuttle get here to take us to the airport," Isabella asked me as we wake up.

"11:30," I said.

"Ok good we have plenty of time to pack everything up.

"Yeah, if you need help packing let me know. I am going to get all my stuff together," I said as I start packing up my things.

"Ok I will," Isabella said as she gets out of bed and starts packing her stuff.

A little later we have everything packed

"Ok we have everything right," I asked her making sure we didn't miss anything.

"I didn't see anything else left anywhere," Isabella said.

"Good, well we have fifteen minutes before the shuttle gets here so we can start heading down to the lobby now," I said.

"Lets go," I said as I grab my suitcase and Isabella's also.

"I am going to miss this place," Isabella said as she opens the room door for me and holds it open.

"Thanks and I know it was fun while it lasted despite our plane crashing and us getting hurt, it was still fun," I said as I leave the room with my suitcase in one hand and Isabella's suitcase in the other hand. We walk down to the lobby and sit in the chairs and wait for the shuttle.

The shuttle arrives on time

"Alright let's go," I said as we walk out to the shuttle.

"Here I got those suitcases for you sir," the shuttle driver said as he takes the suitcases and loads the shuttle.

"Thank you," I said as Isabella and I aboard the shuttle and sit down next to each other.

" I am going to miss this place," a little girl said to her mother as they get on the shuttle and sit down.

"Yeah I know sweetie it was fun wasn't it," the mother said.

A few more people aboard the shuttle and then driver gets in and heads for the airport. About half an hour later we arrive at the airport and get all of our stuff out and walk into the airport. We go through security and get our bags checked in, then walk to our terminal and sit down on the chairs and wait for our plane to arrive.

"I hope the plane gets here soon, I am so tired right now," Isabella said as she leans her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah same here, I hope it does too," I said as I put an arm around her.

"It is going to be a long flight home and I just want to sleep," Isabella said with a huge yawn.

"I know. I wish I could help you get comfortable so you could rest," I said feeling bad for her.

"Nothing can possibly help me get comfortable until this arm is out of the cast," Isabella said annoyed.

"I'm sorry," I said as I kiss her on her forehead as she closes her eyes and tries so hard to rest.

"Don't run around in here Sean, come here," a lady said who is sitting in the same row as us.

"Stop, there are too many people in here and you don't need to be running around. Get by mommy now," the mother said.

"No," the kid back talked.

"Get over here," she said angry as she stands up and chases the boy around until she catches him and picks him up.

"NO," the little boy screamed at the top of his lungs getting it quiet in the terminal for a minute.

"Ugh, I'm trying to rest, "Isabella whispered to me in frustration.

"I know hon," I whispered back as I roll my eyes at the screaming.

"" You better stop, you are disturbing other people around," the frustrated mother said to the boy who is now crying and sitting on his mom's lap.

"Isn't that the truth," I whispered to Isabella.

"Phineas," Isabella whispered with a quiet laugh as she looks up at me.

"I am just annoyed, look at other people around us they are getting frustrated too," I whispered to Isabella.

"I want down," he said crying.

"Here honey I got you some coffee," a guy came to the mother and handed her coffee.

"Thanks," the woman said as she grabs the coffee.

"I want down mommy," the boy cried again.

"No you are not, you won't listen, you will just run around the place again. you're staying on mommy's lap," the lady said.

"No," he said as he tries getting down.

"Stop crying and get back up there," the dad said as he sits him back up on the mom's lap.

"I do not want to hear anymore crying, it better stop now or else there will be trouble," the dad warned the boy.

"I wish that kid would just listen," Isabella whispered again still irritated.

"Right," I whispered back.

"Down," the boy yelled again as he tries getting down again. This is starting to really annoy me and Isabella. She's trying to rest as it is but with this kid down a few seats it is hard to rest or concentrate on anything else.

"I am done," the dad said as he stands up and picks up the boy.

"You are coming with me now," the dad said as he walks off with the child, who is still crying.

"Thank you," Isabella and I whispered at the same time. We both just look at each other and smile.

"Would you like me to go and get you anything like a drink or are you hungry," I asked Isabella.

"Yeah I am really thirsty, I probably should eat something too," Isabella said.

"Ok," I said as I stand up.

"I will come with you," Isabella said as she stands up and walks around with me.

"Look there is a café, it looks like it has sandwiches," I said pointing to a café down a ways.

"Yeah we can go there," Isabella said as we continue walking hand in hand.

"Move out of the way people, I have a flight to catch right now," a guy said as he comes running as fast as he can, running through people everywhere.

"Move," the guy said as he runs past us pushing Isabella out of the way and knocking her into me and to the ground we fall, along with people behind us he also shoved out of the way knocking them down too.

"HEY," I shouted along with other people who got shoved.

"OW," Isabella said in pain.

"Are you ok," I asked as I stand up and help Isabella up.

"No when he knocked me down I landed on my broken arm, now it hurts worse," Isabella said in pain as she holds her arm.

"Aw babe, I'm sorry," I said as I put my arms around her and hug her.

"Let's go eat," I said as I put an arm around her and walk to the café.

"Here sit at this table, I will go order some food and drinks for us," I said as I help Isabella sit down.

"Do you want anything in specific or not," I asked her.

"Surprise me," Isabella said with a smile.

"Ok I will be back," I said as I walk up to the front of the café.

"What would you like sir," the cashier asked me.

"I just want a couple of those sandwiches right there," I said.

"Anything to drink," the cashier asked me.

"Yeah two iced teas please," I said.

"Stop get away from me," Isabella shouted.

"What," I said as I turn around and look at Isabella because I heard her shout.

"PHINEAS HELP," Isabella screamed.

"Oh my gosh," I said as I see a guy touching Isabella, trying to flirt with her.

"Hold that order please, I will be back," I said as I turn around and start walking to the jerk.

"HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE, JERK. STOP GET AWAY FROM HER," I shouted as I walk up to the guy and pull him away from Isabella.

"What do you think you're doing," I asked him as I grab him by the shirt.

"She's your wife, I had no idea. She's very beautiful," the guy said.

"Yes, yes she is very beautiful. She is my beautiful wife," I said angry.

"I told you he was my husband and you still tried to kiss me," Isabella said angry.

"WHAT, YOU TRIED TO KISS MY WIFE," I said very angry.

"Yes he did Phineas, he wouldn't stop trying to kiss me and he was touching me", Isabella said upset.

"You don't ever ever touch my wife again; I will hurt you if I see you near her again. Get far away from my wife right now," I threatened the jerk.

"Get out of here now," I said as I push the guy away.

"Isabella honey, I'm sorry that happened," I said as I give her a big hug.

"He wouldn't stop Phineas," Isabella said irritated.

"It's ok he's gone now, I am going to go and get our food and drinks. I will keep an eye on you ok," I said as I walk back up to the front and pay for our food while glancing back at Isabella once in a while to make sure she's ok.

"Thanks," I said as I take the sandwiches and drinks and walk back to the table and sit down right next to Isabella and put an arm around her to protect her.

"Thank you for this," Isabella thanked me.

"Anytime," I said as we both start eating.

"I cannot wait to get home," Isabella said as she takes a drink from her tea.

"I know, I can't wait either, this trip was fun in all but we are both worn out and just need a super long nap when we get home," I said.

"I'm with you there," Isabella said as she leans her head on my shoulder as we continue eating. After we are done eating we head back to the terminal, sit down and continue waiting for the plane to arrive. Many hours later, we had a long layover, the plane finally arrives and everyone boards the plane.

"I am so glad to be getting on the plane," Isabella said as she sits down in her seat, which is a window seat.

"So am I," I said as I sit down next to her in the middle and put an arm around her and cuddle.

"Hopefully I will get sleep on this plane," Isabella said as she leans her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes.

"I hope so too hon," I said.

Some time later after everyone boards the plane… the flight attendant starts talking and directs all of the passengers.

"Ok everyone put on your seatbelts and get ready for take off," the flight attendant said.

"That's good to hear, that means we are going now," Isabella said as we both put on our seatbelts.

"Alright the plane is moving," I said as the plane starts moving faster.

"I can't wait to get home," Isabella said again as she leans her head on my shoulder.

"I know, me either. Goodbye Paris. Here we come Danville," I said as the plane takes off into the air.

Many, many, many, many and many more hours after that we arrive at the Danville International Airport and everyone is there to greet us.

"Hey guys welcome home," All of our family and friends greeted like I mean everyone was there, My parents, Isabella's parents, Ferb and Vanessa, Candace, Jeremy, and all of our friends. We are so overwhelmed with all of this welcoming.

"Hey everyone," we greeted them back.

"Ok let's go get our luggage and head home, we are exhausted," I said as Isabella, I and everyone else head to the luggage. After all of that, Isabella and I get a ride with Ferb and Vanessa and head home. Ferb and I live in an apartment right now, so until Isabella and I get a house of our own we will live with Ferb.

To be Continued…..


	4. Life Together

Two wonderful years after marrying the love of my life…

Isabella and I celebrated our second anniversary together three months ago. That was such a fun two weeks celebrating our anniversary . We went to Hawaii. I can't believe two years have come and gone by already. It has been the best two years of my life, I am so excited for spending the rest of our lives together! I just love Isabella very much. Isabella and I moved out of the apartment Ferb, Vanessa and I lived in before I got married. We lived there for a little bit after getting married but now we got our own place. We got a two story four bedroom, two and a half bath house, still in Danville. We live like three blocks from Ferb and Vanessa. Ferb and Vanessa got married a year after Isabella and I. I am so happy for them. Another wonderful thing is also happening to us. We are going to be parents, how did that happen? We were just kids ourselves and now we are going to have kids of our own, time sure does fly by so fast. Anyway Isabella is due in two months with twin boys. Two months to go and we get to meet our two bundles of joy. We are just so ecstatic about becoming parents soon, so awesome.

11:00 p.m.

"Dude that concert was so awesome," I said excited as we walk in the door of our house.

"I know right," Isabella agreed while shutting the front door behind her.

"I think the babies liked it they kept kicking," Isabella said with a laugh.

"Aw I can't wait until they are born, I want to meet our beautiful boys," I said as I put an arm around Isabella and a hand on her stomach.

"I love feeling them kick," I said while looking at her stomach as one of the baby's kick.

"Aw that is so cool," I said looking down at her stomach.

"Are you ready for bed? I am," I said with a big yawn.

"I kind of want to stay up a little bit more and watch some TV," Isabella said.

"Ok," I said as I walk to our bedroom.

"You can watch TV in our room if you want. I will watch it with you for a little bit," I said.

"Ok I will do that," Isabella said as she follows me into the room.

"I am going to get ready for bed," I said as I walk into our bathroom and then into the walk-in closet that is in the bathroom.

"Ok," Isabella said.

"Hey babe," Isabella said as I finish putting my PJs on.

"Yeah," I said as I open the bathroom door while brushing my teeth.

"Look what movie is on," Isabella said pointing to the TV as she lies down on the bed.

"Oh my gosh, that movie is awesome. Leave it here, I want to watch a little bit of it," I said as I finish brushing my teeth and come out of the bathroom, then lie down on the bed.

"Ok, I am going to get ready for bed too," Isabella said as she grabs her PJs and goes into the bathroom.

"Ha-ha I love this movie, they are so hilarious," I said with a laugh.

"I know," Isabella said as she opens up the bathroom door so she can watch it while getting ready for bed.

"The baby shower is tomorrow at 1:00 right," I asked her.

"Yeah are you going to stay or go and hang out with some of your friends," Isabella said as she lies down on the bed next to me.

"I was going to hang out with Ferb and some others like Baljeet and Buford. I wanted to see what Django was up to also," I said as look over at her.

"Cool that sounds like a ton of fun," Isabella said.

"It is so hot and I can't get comfortable," Isabella said moving around a lot.

"Aw I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you get comfortable," I asked.

"Can you bring another fan in here and put it right in front of me, "Isabella asked.

"Of course I can," I said as I go and get another fan from the other room and bring it into our bedroom.

"Here honey," I said as I put it in front of her and turn it on high.

"Thanks," Isabella said.

"Yep," I said as I lie down and continue watching the movie for a little bit.

Later on

"Hey you ready to go to sleep," I said as I look over at Isabella who has fallen asleep.

"Oh," I said.

"Goodnight honey," I whispered as I kiss Isabella on the head and turn the TV off.

The next morning – 8:45 a.m.

"Good morning," I said as I turn and put my arm around Isabella.

Or maybe not…

"Huh," I said as I open my eyes and see no wife next to me.

"She must be making breakfast," I said to myself as I start smelling food.

"Yum smells good," I said as I walk out to the kitchen.

In the kitchen

"Good morning beautiful," I said as I walk up behind Isabella and put my arms around her waist and kiss her on the cheek multiple times.

"Good morning," Isabella said back with a giggle because she loves when I kiss her. She just loves me to death as it is, kissing her just makes it all the better.

"I just love you so much," Isabella said with a smile as she looks back at me and kisses me.

"I love you so much," I said as I kiss her again.

"Whatcha' makin'," I asked her with my arms still around her waist and my head leaning on her shoulder.

"I am making a couple of breakfast sandwiches for us," Isabella said as she turns back around.

"Delicious," I said.

"Do you need help doing anything," I asked as I stand straight up and remove my arms from Isabella.

"Well actually can you make some of that orange juice that is in the freezer? Just mix it in a pitcher," Isabella said.

"Yeah," I said as I get that juice out and put it in the pitcher with some water.

"It smells so good in here right now, those sandwiches smell and look scrumptious," I said.

"Right," Isabella agreed.

"Ok these are done," Isabella said as she puts each sandwich on a plate.

"Sweet!" I said while pouring the OJ into two cups.

"Here is your juice," I said as I set it at the table next to Isabella.

"Thank you very much," Isabella said.

"You are very welcome," I said as I sit down next to her and we start eating.

"These are the best breakfast sandwiches ever," I said.

"I am so glad you like them," Isabella said.

"Like them, oh no I don't like them. I love them," I said with a big smile.

"Ok we have a few hours before I take you to your moms for the baby shower, what would you like to do. We got a few hours together, "I asked her.

"Well, hmm I am not sure, "Isabella said.

"Or we could just stay here if you're not up to doing anything," I said as I take a drink out of my cup.

"Well actually I have a grocery list of groceries we need if you want to go grocery shopping with me," Isabella said.

"Ok yeah I will help you do that, and after maybe we can go see that movie you want to see so badly," I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Isabella said with a big smile as we finish eating, get dressed and head to the grocery store.

Later at the store…

"Hey dude, long time no see," Django said as he comes up to us.

"Hey Django," Isabella and I said at the same time.

"Grocery shopping," Django said.

"Yes, yes we are," I said.

"Same here, I am getting some things for Taylor, she's not feeling well," Django said.

"Aw what's wrong, she sick," I asked.

"Yeah, morning sickness, she found out last week that she is pregnant. We are so excited about that," Django said.

"Oh wow congratulations to you both," I said.

That's awesome," Isabella said.

"Yeah thanks you guys. How much longer do you guys have until," Django asked.

"Two more months," we said at the same time as we look at each other and smile.

"Twin boy's right," Django asked.

"Yep," Isabella said.

"Nice, that will keep you guys going, there will never be a dull moment," Django said with a smile.

"No, no there won't," I said with a smile.

"Well I better get this stuff home to my wife, I will see you guys later," Django said.

"Hey Django I forgot to ask, at 1:00 Isabella has her baby shower, I was going to see if Ferb and the guys want to hang out, can you join us," I said.

"I should be able, I will ask Taylor, she shouldn't mind," Django said.

"Ok cool, text me later if you can, or call," I said.

"I will, see you guys later," Django said as he walks off.

"Bye Django," Isabella and I said at the same time.

"Bye," He said walking away.

"What is next on the list," I asked.

"Just three more things, I didn't have too much on the list. Milk is next in line," Isabella said as we grab the milk.

"Ok," I said as I cross milk off the list as we continue and get the last two things, pay for everything, then go home and put the groceries away.

"Now we can go see that movie," Isabella said as we finish putting everything away.

"I can't wait to see it," Isabella said excited as we walk out the front door and head to the theatre like four blocks away from our house.

Later on…

"That was a funny movie," Isabella said as we walk out of the theatre.

"Yeah it was," I said as we go home.

"I am glad you liked it," I said as we just hang out and relax at home until the baby shower.

"What time does your mom want you there hon," I asked while on my laptop and relaxing on the couch next to Isabella.

"She said 12:45," Isabella said as she leans her head on my shoulder.

"Ok," I said while checking email on my laptop.

"Did you get a lot of emails today," Isabella asked.

"Just a bunch of junk mail," I said deleting mail.

"I hate getting junk mail," Isabella said.

"Right," I agreed.

12:30 – time to take Isabella to her mother's for the baby shower

"Ready," I said standing at the front door.

"Yep," Isabella said as she follows me out the front door and shuts it behind her.

"Hey you two," One of our neighbors across the street greeted us as he is out getting his mail. His Name is Jacob Pierce and his wife's name is Kristin and they have two young wonderful daughters. Three-year-old Lacey and one year old Kaelyn. They moved in across the street two months after we moved in here and we became friends quick. They are a cool couple and are fun to be around.

"Hey Jake what's up," I said as Isabella and I walk to the car.

"Nothing much, Kristin, I and the girls are getting ready to go see that new movie that just came out," Jake said.

"Cool sounds like a lot of fun," I said.

"Hi guys, "Kristin said as she comes out of the house followed by Lacey and little Kaelyn who just started to walk. They are both so adorable.

"Hi Kristin," we both said at the same time.

"Hi," Lacey said waving at us.

"Hi sweetie," we both greeted her back at the same time.

"Are you going to see a movie with your mommy, daddy and your little sister," I asked Lacey.

"Yeah," she said very excited.

"Alright that's sounds like a lot of fun sweetie," I said.

"I want to go now," Lacey said all excited.

"We will in a bit, we are getting ready now," Jake said to Lacey.

"Come on," Jake said as he puts Lacey and Kaelyn in their car seats in their van.

"Ya," Lacey cheered all excited.

"What are you two up to," Jake asked looking over at us while buckling the girls in.

"Taking Isabella to her baby shower and then I am going to hang out with my brother and friends," I told him.

"Nice. I like your brother he's cool," Jake said.

"Yes, yes he is," I said.

When are the twins due," Jake asked us knowing we're having twins because we talk to our neighbors a lot and even hang out sometimes. Isabella and I have babysat Lacey and Kaelyn plenty of times before also.

"Two months," Isabella said.

"Awesome, I can't wait to meet them," Jake said excited.

"Us either," I said.

"I want them out now, I am tired of being this big," Isabella said.

"I bet," Jake said.

"Well I better let you two get going, it was nice talking to you guys, I will see you guys later," he said.

"Bye Jake," Isabella and I waved goodbye at the same time.

"Ok let's go," I said as I open the passenger door to the car for Isabella.

"Thank you," Isabella thanked me.

"Of course," I said back as I shut the passenger door and go get in the driver side.

" What are you, Ferb and the guys going to do, have any plans," Isabella asked as I pull out of the drive way and head to her mom's place.

"You know babe, we have not talked about it, I think we are just going to meet at Ferb's and then decide," I said.

"Cool, is Django going," Isabella asked.

"Most likely," I said.

"Awesome well I am going to miss you so much while you are gone," Isabella said with a smile as we pull up to her mom's house.

"I am going to miss you too," I said as I get out of the car.

"Here you go," I said as I open the passenger door and hold it open for her.

"Thanks," Isabella said.

"Yep, have fun," I said as we kiss each other goodbye.

"Love you," Isabella said as she walks away.

"Bye love you too, I will pick you up later," I said as I get in the car and drive to Ferb's.

"Hey bro," I said as I walk into Ferb's place.

"Hey," Ferb greeted back.

"Hey Baljeet. Hey Buford," I greeted them.

"Hey Phineas," They both greeted back.

"Is Django coming," Ferb asked.

"Yeah he just text me. He is on his way," I told them.

"Nice," Ferb said.

"Is Isabella at her baby shower," Buford asked.

"Yes, yes she is," I said.

"I still cannot believe you two are now having kids of your own," Baljeet said.

"I know we were just kids ourselves," I said.

"Do you guys have names pick out yet," Baljeet asked.

"We have names that we like but nothing is set yet," I said with a smile.

"Oh Ok, that's cool. That's cool you two are having boys," Baljeet said.

"That's what Django said," I said.

"Hey everybody," Django greeted all of us as he walks in the door.

"Hey Django," we all greeted back.

"Now we can go do something," I said.

"Yeah what do you guys want to do," Buford asked.

"Well… we could order pizza and hang out here for a while," Ferb suggested.

"Pizza, I love Pizza," Buford said excited.

Ferb orders pizza and we just hang out watching TV and eat pizza when it comes

"This is so good," Buford said as we all sit in the living room and start eating the pizza.

"Thanks Ferb for the pizza," we all thanked him.

"Your welcome," Ferb said.

"Is Vanessa at the baby shower," Baljeet asked Ferb.

"Yes, yes she is," Ferb answered.

"Cool, I wander how that is going," Baljeet wondered.

Later… us guys leave Ferb's apartment and go hang out some more, like to the bowling alley and have some fun.

A couple of hours later… after all of that fun goes by

"That is so cool you won at bowling, Django," I said to Django as we finish up at the bowling alley and turn our bowling shoes back in.

"Yeah you rock at bowling Django," Baljeet said.

"Thanks dude, it was a fun game," Django said.

Ring ring

"Isabella is done with the shower," I said as I look at my phone as we walk out of the bowling alley hang outside for a bit.

"So you are going to leave us now and go have fun with her," Buford said jokingly.

"Yes, yes I am," I said back with a chuckle.

"Alright then," Buford said with a smile.

"Bye Phineas," Everyone waved goodbye as I walk to my car.

"Bye guys," I waved back as I get in the car and head to Vivian's house.

At Vivian's house

"Hi Phineas, you are looking as handsome as usual," Nana Shapiro greeted me as I walk in the door.

"Thanks Nana Shapiro," I said as I give her a hug.

"Isabella is in here hanging out with everyone," Nana Shapiro said as I follow her into the living room.

"There's the daddy to be," Ginger and Katie said as I walk into the living room.

"Hey everyone," I said with a chuckle.

"I missed you," Isabella said as she gets up from the couch, walks over to me and kisses me.

"I missed you too," I said back.

"We got a lot of stuff," I said as I look over at the pile of gifts.

"Yep," Isabella said.

"We are having twins, we will need a lot of stuff," Isabella said with a smile.

"How was it hanging out with the guys," Isabella asked me.

"It was so much fun," I said.

"Did Django end up coming," Isabella asked me.

"Yes he did come," I said.

"Aw that's cool," Isabella said as we continue hanging out for a bit with the rest of the ladies.

Later….

"Ok you ready to get heading home," I asked Isabella who is still socializing with some of the others.

"Yeah we can get going," Isabella said as she looks at me.

"Here let me help you two take out the gifts to your car," Vivian said as she starts picking up gifts.

"Thanks," I said as I grab gifts and start taking them out to the car along with Vivian. Once that is all packed in my car, Isabella and I say our goodbyes.

"Bye everyone, thank you for the shower, it was amazing," Isabella said.

"Bye Phineas, Bye Isabella," whoever is left waves goodbye as we walk out the door hand in hand.

"Ok let's go," I said as we get in my car and start heading home.

About half way home the gas light comes on and starts dinging.

"Yeah I am going to stop and get gas, I won't feel like it later," I said as I keep driving trying to find a gas station.

"There is one," Isabella said as she points to a gas station up ahead at the intersection.

"Perfect I will stop here," I said as I pull into the gas station and pull up to an available pump.

CRASH…

"Oh my gosh," Isabella and I gasped at the same time as I get out of my car.

"Did you see that babe," I said shocked as I point to the intersection where we both just witnessed the car driving behind us getting hit by another car that apparently ran a red light. The car that was behind us got thrown in the air, flipped over and smashed to the ground upside down.

"I have to go try and help," I said.

"Isabella stay here and call 911 now, I am going to go see if everyone is ok," I said

"I am on it," Isabella said.

"I will be back in a bit," I said as I shut the car door and run to the accident scene along with other people who witnessed the accident.

"HELP," I heard a scream coming from the car flipped over. Me and some other people run to that car and try to help. All of the windows are broke out and the glass and debris from the car is all over the intersection. This is just one big disastrous mess.

"My husband and son are hurt, please help, they are not waking up," the lady said crying hysterically. I kneel down and look over at the husband and then at the little boy in the back surprisingly still in his car seat. They are both unconscious and badly hurt since the car that struck them hit their side of the car. I have never seen anything like this before, it is dreadful. The boy and his dad are cut up all over and blood is gushing out everywhere, especially on the little boy, his head is cut open severely and bleeding. This is like a scene from a horror movie. The lady got hurt pretty badly also. Her arm has cuts from the glass and her leg has a gash on it and is bleeding all over. The lady is also very very pregnant, I sure hope the baby in there is ok.

Are you okay Ma'am," I asked her.

" No, I am hurting all over," The lady cried out.

"I can't get the door open, it is jammed shut," I said struggling to open the door to the lady's side.

"All of the doors won't open," another guy said struggling to open the other doors.

"Help is on the way, people called 911," I told the lady as I kneel back down and look at the lady, trying to be careful cause there is glass and debris from the car in every direction.

"Don't worry ma'am we are going to stay right here until the paramedics get here and can help you and your family out," I said trying to comfort her.

"I just want my son and husband to be ok," the lady said to me as she calms down a little.

"I know you do, I hope they will be," I said hoping for the best. In this case, as bad as the accident is and looking at her husband and little boy, I have no idea what's going to happen.

"How old is your little boy back there," I asked trying to keep the lady calm.

"He just turned three last month, he loves elephants and wanted to see one. We were on our way to the zoo for a day out as a family so he could see one," the lady said.

"Now that has drastically changed," the lady said with tears still rolling down her face.

"I just want my baby to wake up," the lady said crying.

"I know you do," I said.

"I just hope that these little ones are ok," The lady said as she puts a hand on her stomach.

"When are you due," I asked still trying to keep her calm.

"Two months with twins," the lady said.

"Oh wow that is so funny, my wife is pregnant also and is due in two months with twin boys," I said with a smile.

"Wow that is so cool, I am having twin girls," The lady said with a little smile as tears still continue to fall down her face.

"Aw congrats to you both," I said.

"Thanks congrats to you and your wife also," the lady said.

"Did you go see if the other person needs help," I asked looking up at one of the guys who is standing by me.

"Yeah, she's unconscious. Some other people are over there now trying to help her," the guy said looking down at me. The ambulances pull up followed by fire trucks and police. A few of the police start directing traffic while the paramedics start helping the victims.

"Help is here," I said to the lady.

"Thank you for staying with me sir," the lady said.

"You are welcome and I do hope everything is ok," I said as I stand up.

"We are coming, "one EMT said as a few of them run over to the car. They have to use the jaws of life to get the victims out of the car.

"Please help my husband and son," the lady cried out as they pull her out along with her husband and son.

"Where's my baby," the lady said crying wanting to see her son as some EMTs put her on the stretcher and take her to the ambulance.

"I'm sorry ma'am your little boy did not make it," One EMT said choked up feeling sorry for her.

"WHAT! NO! BRENNEN!" The lady screamed at the top of her lungs for her little boy as she starts crying more.

"I WANT MY BABY," the poor lady screamed again with tears rolling down her face.

"I am so sorry ma'am," one EMT said as they put her in the ambulance. They also take the husband and put him in an ambulance. Another EMT puts a cover over the little boy's body after pronouncing him dead.

"We better get going," I said to the guy standing next to me.

"Yeah I feel so sorry for that lady," the guy said as we walk away from the scene.

"Yeah I know, its terrible," I said.

"Yeah," the guy said as we leave and go back to our cars.

"Hey, I am going to put gas in the car," I said to Isabella as I get my debit card and walk over to the gas tank and start putting gas in.

After that…

"We are going to have to take a little detour home," I said as I get in the car and shut the driver door.

"Was everyone ok," Isabella asked.

"Nope," I said as I drive off and head home.

"You know the car that flipped over," I said to Isabella while driving.

"Yeah," Isabella said looking at me.

"The couple in that car had a little boy who was only three, he did not make it," I said in a sad voice.

"The lady is also pregnant and due in two months with twin girls, "I said.

"Aw that is sad about her son, but neat about the twins. I sure hope those babies are ok," Isabella said.

"I just hope her husband is ok also he was hurt very badly along with the little boy," I said.

"Yeah that is horrible, I hope he makes it too," Isabella said.

"No wonder I heard screaming from over there," Isabella said.

"Yeah I don't blame her, she just lost her little boy," I said.

"I hope they're both going to be ok," Isabella said hoping for the best.

"Yeah I know," I said as we head home.

"I feel bad if the husband lives, he's going to wake up to very bad news about his son," I said.

"Yeah," Isabella agreed.

"I mean I couldn't imagine losing our babies. You know now that I think about it, that could have been us," I said.

"If I didn't pull off to get gas we would have gotten hit, as soon as I pulled off those people behind us got hit by the other car that ran the red light," I said.

"Yeah that is scary, I am glad we needed gas. I feel so sorry for them though," Isabella said.

"Yeah," I said.

At home…

"Hey guys, again," Jake greeted as he is finishing cleaning out their van.

"Hey," greeting him as I wave while getting out of the car and shutting the door behind me.

"What's up dude," I said as I walk over to the trunk and open it.

"Nothing much," Jake said.

"How was the baby shower Isabella," Jake asked Isabella as she walks over to the trunk and grabs a couple of gifts to take inside.

"It was awesome," Isabella said.

"May I help you two take gifts in, I see you have a lot," Jake asked.

"Yeah and thanks," I said as I grab a few gifts along with Jake. We take the gifts inside and come back out to get more.

"How was the movie," I asked Jake.

"It was awesome of what we saw. We ended up leaving early because Lacey decided to act out in the theatre, so we just left half way through the movie," Jake said irritated as he rolls his eyes.

"That was so embarrassing, everyone around us was staring," Jake said irritated as we continue taking gifts inside.

"Uh Oh that's not good, what happened," I asked.

"She would not stop whining about wanting more candy, I just kept telling her no that she does not need a lot of candy at once, it is not healthy, she whined and whined and finally came the tantrum. She took our popcorn bucket right out of my hands and threw it on the floor, " Jake explained as we finish bringing all of the gifts inside.

"That's not good," Isabella said.

"That would have made me furious," Isabella said.

"Oh, it did, we both were very furious. That bucket was still half full or so," Jake said.

"Theatre popcorn is not cheap either," I said.

"No it is not," Jake agreed.

"Kristin was so angry, she whipped Lacey good when we got home," Jake said.

"Kristin and I are going to go back without them probably this Friday night and see the whole movie, because we really want to finish it without interruptions," Jake said.

"That should be nice, do you have anyone to watch the girls," I asked.

"Yeah we will take them over to my parents' house," Jake said.

"cool," I said.

"Well thanks for the help," Isabella thanked Jake for helping with the gifts.

"Of course," Jake said.

"Glad I could help," Jake said.

"Daddy," Lacey hollered from across the street.

"Hi guys, "Kristin waved at us standing next to Lacey.

"Hey Kristin," Isabella and I waved back.

"Ok I will see you guys later," Jake said as he walks back over to his house.

"Bye jake," We both said waving.

"Bye," Jake said as he waves back as he, Kristin and the girls go inside.

"Okay now we have to decide where to put all these nice gifts," I said as we walk in the house and close the door.

"Yeah we will figure it out, how about later on. I am tired from today," Isabella said as she lies down on the couch and turns on the TV.

"Sounds good to me," I said as I walk into the kitchen and get a drink of water.

"Are you thirsty or hungry or anything, would you like me to get you anything," I asked from the kitchen.

"Um do we have any juice in the fridge," Isabella asked.

"Yes, yes we do. We have apple juice and cranberry juice," I said as I look in the fridge.

"I will take a glass of cranberry juice please," Isabella said.

"Ok," I said as I pour some cranberry juice into a glass for her.

"Here you go," I said as I bring it out to her.

"Thanks," Isabella said as she sits up on the couch.

"Your welcome. Do you want anything else, "I asked standing next to the couch.

"Yeah sit down," Isabella said.

"Ok," I said as I sit down next to Isabella.

"Come here," Isabella said as she puts an arm around me and starts kissing me.

"I love you so much and just wanted to thank you for being such a good husband and taking such good care of me, and also putting up with my mood swings during this pregnancy," Isabella said as she drinks her juice.

"I love you and your welcome. I am glad I can just be here for you no matter what," I said with a smile as I kiss her.

"Did you want anything to eat or not yet," I asked.

"I am good for now, we can eat dinner later," Isabella said.

"I love this show, it's funny," Isabella said with a laugh.

"I am going to get more juice," Isabella said as she struggles to get up from the couch.

"This is a pain trying to get up," Isabella said as she puts one hand on the edge of the couch and tries pushing herself up while holding her empty cup.

"Here babe," I said as I put one hand on her back to push her forward so she can stand up.

"Thanks Phineas," Isabella said as she slowly stands up.

"I want apple juice now," Isabella said as she walks to the kitchen.

"Ow that hurt," Isabella said.

"You alright," I said as I sit on the edge of the couch and look to the kitchen.

"Yeah I just stubbed my pinkie toe on the bottom of the oven ugh now my toe hurts," Isabella said irritated.

"I hit it pretty hard now it hurts a lot," Isabella said as she walks over to the couch and sits down next to me with her cup in her hand.

"Look there's a little bruise on it," Isabella said as she puts her foot on my lap and points to the hurting toe.

"Aw I'm sorry, "I said as I rub her foot to make her feel better while we continue watching TV.

"I don't know what I would do without you around," Isabella said with a smile as she leans her head against my shoulder and looks at me.

"You are still and always will be too cute, I am glad we married each other," I said with a chuckle.

"It was worth the wait for sure," Isabella said.

"Yes, yes it was, I couldn't imagine being married to anyone else, we are so perfect for each other," I said.

"I know," Isabella said.

"This apple juice is so good," Isabella said as she drinks her juice.

"I am glad you like it, "I said.

Later that evening… It's dinner time in this house

"It smells so good in this house. Whatcha makin in there," Isabella said from the living room.

"You'll see soon, it is not done yet," I said from the kitchen.

"I love when you surprise me," Isabella said excited.

"I love surprising you," I said as I walk out into the living room and stand by the couch.

"Did this movie just start," I asked as I look at the TV.

"Yeah," Isabella said.

"Nice, this is another funny one," I said as I walk back to the kitchen and finish cooking dinner for us.

"Ok, now dinner is ready babe," I said as I get a couple of plates out.

"Ok," Isabella said as she walks into the kitchen.

"This is such a pain being this big Phineas, I can't wait until the boys get here," Isabella said.

"I know you only have two more months," I said.

"It's hard for me to do some things around here," Isabella said.

"That's what I am here for to help you with stuff you can't do right now," I said as I start putting food on the plates.

"Nice you made spaghetti and meatballs and garlic bread too. I love it," Isabella said.

"Thank you for making dinner," Isabella thanked me.

"Well of course, you made breakfast for us so it was my turn to make dinner," I said as I smile at her.

"Do you want to watch the movie while eating dinner, or sit at the table, "Isabella asked me.

"I am watching that movie, that is an awesome movie," I said.

"Sweet," Isabella said.

"Do you want any parmesan cheese on it," I asked her as I put some on my spaghetti.

"Yes please," she said

"Is that enough," I said as I put some on her spaghetti.

"That is perfect," Isabella said.

"What do you want to drink," I asked pouring water into my cup.

"Well I already had two cups of juice, so I will have some water this time," Isabella said.

"Ok," I said as I pour water in her cup too.

"Ok that's it, lets go eat and watch this movie," I said as we both walk out into the living room.

"Oh my gosh this part is funny," I said looking at the TV as we both sit down on the couch next to each other and start eating this delicious dinner.

"That is just awesome, she's my favorite in this movie. She's so funny, "Isabella said.

"Right, she knows how to fight the bad guys for sure," I said as I take a drink of my water.

Later when we finish eating and the movie ends we just hang out and enjoy each other's company and after a long day today Isabella and I are exhausted and ready for bed.

"I will get a shower in the morning, I am too tired to do it now," Isabella said as she lies down on our bed.

"Goodnight hon," I said as I lie down on our bed and kiss her goodnight.

"Night I love you," Isabella said as she closes her eyes and tries to go to sleep.

"I love you too," I said as I turn off the lamp on the table next to my side of the bed and close my eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
